Destined
by The Disposable Hero
Summary: Tsukune Aono may look like a normal teenager, and he is! Leaving out the fact that he is also a member of a forgotten race of vampires even older than Alucard. Moka Akashiya is a freshman at Yokai Academy, but being a vampire, she is far from normal. Despite their monstrous qualities, they are both faced with very human issues.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh, man! This is the worst!"

"It's better than an hour commute every morning!"

"Are you kidding me?! At least there are plenty of hot chicks at your school! Everyone knows that!" a blonde haired, teenage boy paused, then screamed "An all boys academy?! My parents hate me!" The boy then began to beat his head against the nearest wall.

There were four boys in the dimly lit classroom. Two of them began laughing at their friend's obvious misery. The sunlight was sending its golden rays through the cracks between the blinds, giving the room its only source of light, but it was enough to illuminate the majority of the room.

Seeming to be unaffected by the beating he just inflicted upon himself, the sandy haired boy looked over to the only member of the group who was not amused by his show of self inflicted pain. "I think we all have it better than poor ol' Tsukune here! I've never even heard of this… uhh…" he trailed off trying to remember what school his classmate had enrolled in.

"Yokai Academy." Tsukune finished coldly. Tsukune and his 'friends' had just finished Junior High School mere minutes ago and had stayed behind to say their farewells. "Well, I'm afraid I have to go fellas. Maybe we'll meet up again sometime." Tsukune said with a forced smile.

"Yeah man! Good luck at this Yoplait Academy or whatever. I bet THAT school even has tons of hot babes…" The sandy haired boy reunited his head with the wall once more.

The other two boys had to pry an almost unconscious teenager away from where he was lamenting on the three years that faced him. "See ya Tsukune!" the two said in unison.

Tsukune quickly turned on his heel and exited the building, glad to be away from those bumbling fools. He was finally going to a school for his own kind, given he was sure he would be the only of HIS kind, but that didn't matter. A school for monsters sounded like paradise. Being a vampire, he could not wait for the next morning to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was waiting outside his house, early the next morning, waiting for the bus to arrive. On the outside, he looked like an ordinary 15 year old boy. He was average height, had a mop of fairly straight, dark brown hair, and a pair of almond colored eyes. He was well muscled, as a result of years of intense training from his father, but that wasn't the REAL Tsukune. Through his training, and being forced into human society at a young age, he could mask his vampiric appearance, as well as his exceedingly powerful aura, with a human disguise. To prevent attention to himself, he decided that an 'average male' look was best suited to blending in with the humans. When he abolished the restraint put on himself, however, his hair would turn a gleaming silver. His eyes, a blood red with narrow slits for pupils. While he still had fangs, even in his human disguise, they grew longer and more curved when he was a vampire.

While Tsukune was lost in thought, he almost didn't notice the yellow bus crawling to a halt in front of him.

The doors swung open and Tsukune was greeted by a man dressed in a blue suit. He donned white gloves and a cap that hung low over his brow, hiding his eyes. A cigar was held firmly between the man's teeth with a small, continuous wisp of smoke rising into the air.

"Yokai Academy?" The man asked, not looking at Tsukune.

"Yeah, you'll take me there?"

"Hop on, boy." The bus driver looked at Tsukune revealing, not your average set of eyes, but two glowing white orbs.

Tsukune climbed onto the bus, undeterred by the man's ghostly eyes. He'd seen much scarier things than that. He took a seat a little more than halfway back from where the bus driver was seated, well, driving the bus.

"You a freshman at Yokai Academy, boy?" The bus driver looked at Tsukune through his rear view mirror.

"Yes, I am." Tsukune replied. The bus driver switched his attention back to the road. Tsukune was gazing out the window thinking about the future that awaited him. His father had told him stories, when he was a child of the days he helped found Yokai Academy. Together with Akasha Bloodriver, Touhou Fuhai, and the Headmaster of Yokai Academy, they formed a school hoping to teach the future generations of monsters to peacefully coexist with the human race. Tsukune's father had been the driving force behind such an idea, as he is the first monster to have ever walked the earth. In his youth, he was known by many names given to him by the humans including Lucifer, Nosferatu, and, the most common one, Dracula. In time, he was noticed as the most powerful of monsters, and became Rex Monstorum, The King of Monsters.

They had been driving for almost ten minutes when the bus driver looked up at him through the mirror "You sure you want to go through with this, kid? This is a scary ass school you've gotten yourself into."

With a smirk, Tsukune did not look away from the window as he said "Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Hope that's not just bravado, boy, we're here." The doors to the bus flew open, and Tsukune stepped out onto the hard, dirt covered ground. "Good luck, vampire. I'll see you around."

"How did you-" Tsukune whipped around to find he was talking to the air. _'How did he know I was a vampire?' _Tsukune thought to himself. He decided not to worry about it and turned to scan his surroundings. To his right the ground dropped off and gave way to a huge body of water. A long ways off, directly in front of him, stood a large, Gothic style building that reminded him of his own home. Of course, his home could have easily fit three of the academies inside of it, and another six within the surrounding land. Being the son of a three millennia old vampire had its perks.

Tsukune was so busy soaking in the atmosphere that he failed to notice the bike speeding out of the woods behind him. "Look out!" The girl on the bike screamed.

"Huh?" Tsukune turned just in time to get hit head on by the bike. Tsukune grunted in pain, and was thrown across the clearing he was standing in.

_'What the hell was that?' _Tsukune thought as he started to get up.

"Ohh…" said a sweet voice. Tsukune barely noticed the girl in front of him as he was shaking his head to clear the pain.

_'What's this in my hand? It's so soft.' _Tsukune looked up and his heart could have stopped. Lying in front of him was the cutest girl he had ever seen. She was breathtaking. Her long, pink hair fell to the ground. If she were standing up, it would have easily gone all the way down her back. Her breasts were full and round from what he could see. His eyes raked her body, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. Tsukune looked at her face and saw that she too, had the slightest bit of pink to her round, perfect cheeks.

_ 'Why is she…' _Tsukune's face became a deep scarlet as he realized what he had used to help him get up. Tsukune pulled his hand off of the girl's thigh as soon as he realized where it was. Thankfully, the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Ohh… I'm so sorry, I'm anemic and I get dizzy sometimes. Are you hurt?" The pink haired girl was looking at Tsukune with concern lining the deep emerald color of her eyes.

_'Wow… she's so cute' _Tsukune thought. "Uhh… nope! I'm perfectly fine. Are you okay though? You took quite a fall" Tsukune sat up, facing her.

"Yes. I'm okay. Oh… you're bleeding." The girl reached for a tissue she had in her pocket, and leaned into Tsukune, propping herself up with a hand placed next to his thigh. "Here, let me hel… Oh, that smell." The pink in the girl's face had returned and deepened to a dark red.

_'Smell?' _Tsukune took a deep breath and his nostrils were met with the most decadent scent he had ever had the pleasure of inhaling _'She smells so nice…' _He thought. "Is… is everything okay?" Tsukune had now leaned back, holding himself up with his hands.

"Please forgive me…" The girl had looked up at Tsukune with an expression no girl had given him before. Longing. "I'm normally good at keeping myself in check, but… but I just can't resist."

This gorgeous, wonderful girl pressed her hands to Tsukune's chest followed closely by her head. Tsukune began heating to a point where he was sure his skin would melt right off. "H-Hey… what are you-" he was cut off as a pair of beautiful emerald eyes looked so innocently up at him.

She moved closer and closer until Tsukune could feel her breath on the side of his neck. "I'm sorry… but you see, I'm a vampire!"

_'Did she say vam-' _Tsukune's disbelief was short lived as a pair of fangs chomped down into his neck. "Ahh!" Tsukune strangely found the sensation of having the blood drained from his body quite pleasurable. He nearly let loose a moan of ecstasy but caught himself just in time.

The pink haired beauty pulled away after almost two whole minutes of gorging on Tsukune's blood. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. It's just that, you smell so good…" The girl blushed a bright red "And your blood had the flavor to match it!" Suddenly she noticed Tsukune was grabbing at his neck where she had just bitten him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked sadly

Tsukune saw the worry in her eyes and quickly responded "N- No not at all! It didn't hurt one bit!" _'Should I tell her I'm a vampire too?' _Tsukune wondered.

"Oh yay! I'm glad!" The girl said excitedly. She stood from where she had just sucked Tsukune's blood, and began to gather her papers that had fallen when she crashed into him.

Tsukune decided not to reveal his true nature to her just yet, and picked up a folder labeled 'Application.' He handed it to the girl who had a smile that could make his own father weak in the knees. "So, you're going to Yokai Academy too?" He asked, finally getting to his feet. He had a much better view of this beauty before him now. She had on a white button up shirt and a green jacket with a 'Yokai Academy' emblem over her chest on the right side. She wore a khaki, plaid skirt that barely covered up her round butt. Her thighs were pale, like the rest of her skin, but beautiful (and soft, as he had learned first-hand). Black socks extended up to just below her knees. _'She's so cute.' _Tsukune thought. He then noticed a choker around her neck with a small, two link chain hanging from the center. At the end of the chain was a silver rosary with a small, red jewel in the center. _'A seal? How odd.' _

"Yeah! This is my first year here!" She said excitedly.

"Mine too." Tsukune said with a smile. The girl in front of Tsukune suddenly looked to the ground shyly. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"What… what do you think about vampires?" she asked.

The nervous tone in her voice was obvious and understandable as vampires were a race of power and pride. They looked down on the other species of earth and believed themselves to be above all other monsters. Because of the naturally arrogant and proud nature of a vampire, most monsters hated them. _'She doesn't know what I am.' _Tsukune thought, and had to smile at the irony of the question being asked to him. _'She can't know. Not yet.'_ Tsukune looked at her with a warm smile "I don't have a problem with vampires at all. In fact, I like vampires quite a lot!"

"Oh, thank you! Yay!" Tsukune was then tackled to the ground in an all out hug from the pink haired beauty. He felt the heat in his face grow as she pushed herself up on her hands and knees and looked down at him. "In that case, let's be friends! I was worried, since it's my first year, that I wouldn't make many friends. The fact that I'm a vampire doesn't help either, but you said you don't mind vampires! Oh, won't you please be my friend?"

"S- Sure I'll be your friend." Tsukune could not believe what was happening. The hottest girl he'd ever seen was practically begging him to be her friend. "My name's Tsukune Aono, by the way."

The girl fired another hug at the already grounded Tsukune "I'm so happy we can be friends!" She released him and got to her feet. Tsukune followed suit "I'm Moka Akashiya. Pleased to meet you Tsukune!" Tsukune could have melted there and then as Moka flashed him a dazzling smile

_'I have to tell father about her' _Tsukune thought "Well we better get going if we're going to be on time."

"Oh you're right!" Moka rushed to her bike and quickly got on. "See you after the entrance ceremony Tsukune!" with that, she rode off into the direction of the school.

_'Moka… It hasn't even been a day and I've already made a friend. And not just any friend, she's a vampire too!' _The excitement inside Tsukune had finally receded to a manageable amount, and the blood finally drained from his face. Tsukune took a deep breath, letting the clean air fill his lungs. Moka's scent still lingered in his nostrils, and he thought to himself, _'What would her blood taste like? Divine, I'm sure.' _Tsukune allowed his mind to linger on the thought for a bit longer before he took his first steps towards Yokai Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

The entrance ceremony was extremely boring, but what did he expect? Even at a school for monsters, it was still a high school. After they were dismissed, everyone made their way to their homeroom classes.

The class was nearly full by the time Tsukune had arrived. _'I wonder if Moka likes her homeroom.' _He found a seat at the far end of the class, close to the window. The guy in the desk next to him glared at Tsukune as he took his seat. He reeked of hatred and cockiness, and flicked his long tongue in and out of his mouth. He eventually turned his gaze away from Tsukune.

'_Filthy orc.' _thought Tsukune, bitterly. He had a much greater tolerance for other races, as other vampires did, but he couldn't stand orcs. They were a violent and brainless race. One of the more powerful monsters, even Tsukune couldn't deny that, but they abused this power and… 'took advantage' of lesser monsters. This guy was no exception. Tsukune could smell the fear of this man's victims, human and monster alike, clinging to him like medals of honor. To him, at least. Tsukune was utterly revolted by his presence alone.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy!" An attractive woman wearing an orange button up shirt, a white, skin tight skirt, high heels, and large rounded glasses burst into the room. She had a pretty face and orange hair, with darker, almost brown tips that fell to her shoulders, and strangely reminded Tsukune of a cat. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. As you all know, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters. Currently, the world is ruled by humans, so our only option is to learn how to peacefully coexist with them!"

"Why don't we just eat the filthy humans?" Sure enough, to Tsukune's right, the orc was hungrily licking his lips. Even in his human form, he had a disgustingly long tongue.

Ms. Nekonome took out a clipboard and began looking down the list of names "And you are…? Ah, Saizou Komiya. Well eating humans wouldn't be peaceful now would it?" Before Saizou could say something back, Ms. Nekonome continued. "Now, while at Yokai Academy, you are expected to follow certain rules." Tsukune was bored out of his mind, but the cat lady pushed on. "Rule number One: Always remain in your human form while on campus, unless under very special circumstances! Rule number Two: Never reveal your true form to another student or teacher."

"I'm sorry I'm late! I got turned around after the entrance ceremony and lost my way. It won't happen again, I promise!" Something about the sweet voice was quite familiar to Tsukune.

"Oh, it's quite alright, just come on in and introduce yourself." Ms. Nekonome showed no sign of annoyance or anger at the interruption.

Tsukune felt his heart leap at the girl who was standing at the front of the class. _'I can't believe it! It's…'_

"Hello everyone. My name is Moka Akashiya." The pink haired, green eyed angel said sweetly, showing off that heavenly smile.

Tsukune was obviously not the only one who noticed the true beauty of this girl.

"Damn! Look at those legs!" One boy said quietly.

"Her hair looks so soft." Another guy started to drool.

Within moments, every male in the room was on their feet in a chorus of phrases.

"She's so hot!"

"I must dater her! I'll find a way!"

As Moka looked for a seat, Tsukune subtly waved at her from his desk, "Hey Moka." He said with a smile.

Suddenly, Tsukune was wrapped in an excited Moka's embrace. "Tsukune! I'm so happy we have the same homeroom class together!"

"Who the hell is that guy?" the boy was horrified at the scene.

"How does that loser know her?"

"I'll kill him if he gets in the way of my plan!"

'_Go ahead and try.'_ challenged Tsukune silently as Moka took the seat behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was half walking half being dragged through the school by the lovely Moka. He had agreed to tour the school with her after the final bell rang for dismissal. The two of them probably walked through every inch of that school in a record breaking time. The pair had found a bench next to a vending machine and decided to take a break from the hardcore sightseeing they had been doing all afternoon.

There was a loud thud as the two drinks fell from the vending machine. As Tsukune was still trying to keep his identity a secret, he got a bottle of water, and Moka got tomato juice. It was the closest thing to blood a vampire could find but not nearly as satisfying.

As they reached for their drinks, Tsukune felt Moka's hand brush against his. She obviously felt it too when she flinched along with Tsukune.

"Tsukune…" Moka had a slight pink color to her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Moka…" Those emerald eyes were like a deep, beautiful forest and Tsukune knew that was a place he would gladly get lost in for an eternity.

'_What am I thinking? She's just a friend!'_ Tsukune didn't want to look away though. The heat he felt earlier was returning to his cheeks. _'You just met her today! You can't like her like that after a few hours with her!' _That was right. He couldn't have feelings for her past friendship!

"Tsukune… you smell so good." Moka said in a low, breathy voice.

"Huh?" Tsukune was still lost in her eyes and didn't struggle in the slightest when Moka's fangs found his neck for a second time. Tsukune let out a groan. Both in surprise, and in pleasure. Which he still didn't understand.

"Ahh… Tsukune your blood is the best I've ever tasted." Moka seemed extremely happy that Tsukune did little to stop her.

"I'm… I'm glad you like it." Tsukune said. _'Is that all I am to her? Is she only here because she's addicted to my blood?' _Tsukune pushed the thought aside and grabbed the drinks from the vending machine.

"Thank you." Moka said with a smile and accepted the can of tomato juice from Tsukune.

They sat for a long while, laughing and talking about anything that came to mind. Tsukune enjoyed her presence, and he could smell the happiness wafting from Moka in large waves. Her cheeks remained a slight pink throughout their conversation. _'She's been blushing this whole time. Maybe I'm not just a food source… but then again, would I complain if I was? I don't know why, but it feels so good.' _

"Tsukune?" Moka was looking at him questioningly. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Ahh… No, I'm sorry Moka, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay!" Moka smiled at him. "I asked you if-"

"Moka Akashiya, right?" A sinister voice called from around one of the many pillars that supported the roofs above the walkways outside of the school. "You are very beautiful, you know that?"

Tsukune could already feel his vampiric powers screaming at him to kill this filth. He ignored the immense urge and called out, "Show yourself Saizou, hiding is a coward's tactic."

"Hiding?" Saizou stepped out from a pillar about twenty feet away from Tsukune and Moka. "I just got here Aono, and you better watch your tone with me. I have very little self control."

The tall, dark haired orc walked up to the pair and grabbed Tsukune by the collar of his uniform, lifting him up off the ground. Tsukune kept a calm look on his face as he said, "Put me down Saizou, or you'll regret it."

Saizou began to laugh hysterically, "Oh no! I'm so scared! What kind of monster are you anyways? I can't feel your aura at all. Maybe you're just that weak!" he mocked. Not letting Tsukune answer, he spoke to Moka, "So tell me, what's a smokin' hot babe like you doing with a loser like him?"

"Put Tsukune down! Leave him alone you bully!" Moka began pulling at the arm holding Tsukune in the air, trying to get Saizou to release him.

He barely seemed to notice as he spoke, "Aww, come on now. Don't tell me you actually like this guy!" He threw Tsukune to the ground and turned his attention onto Moka. "Come with a real man," he said taking hold of her wrists, "I'll show you a great time." His tongue flicked out of his mouth, and moved slowly towards Moka's face.

Fortunately, just as Tsukune was about to step in and end this fool's pitiful life, Moka broke free and rushed over to Tsukune. "No thank you!" She said bitterly, "I prefer to hang out with nice people!" Grabbing Tsukune's arm, she rushed him away from Saizou, who watched them go with a deadly look in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, that was pretty scary huh?" Moka had brought Tsukune to the top of the school, and was now looking at him. Admiration filled her large, green eyes, "But you were really brave Tsukune! You didn't look even a little frightened!"

Tsukune laughed, lightheartedly, "Yeah, for as tough as he seemed I could smell his fear after I threatened him."

"But, what he said does make sense… What kind of monster are you Tsukune? I can't feel your aura either." Moka looked confused at Tsukune.

"Uhh, Moka?" Had she already forgotten the rules?

"Huh?" Moka said innocently. She thought for a bit and said, "Oh, I forgot it's against the rules to reveal you're true nature! Sorry Tsukune you don't have to tell me." Even with the excited tone that usually accompanied her sweet voice, Tsukune could detect the faintest bit of sadness.

"You already told me that you're a vampire Moka." Tsukune said scratching his head.

Moka began to blush "I know, but that was before I knew it was a rule here."

She walked over to the railing that overlooked the rest of the campus. A gentle breeze caused her silky pink hair to flow like a river of cherry blossoms behind her. _'Wow, she's so cute' _Tsukune thought as he felt his face heating up. "Uhh, Moka? I couldn't help but notice the rosary at your chest, you use it to seal away your true power, right?"

"That's right," she clutched the silver cross that hung from her black choker "My mother made it for me so that I could live in the human world. I can't take it off myself, but if it does come off, I'll turn into my true form. A powerful and terrifying vampire."

Tsukune tried to imagine Moka in her vampire form. _'Now that would be a sight to see.' _Tsukune swallowed hard and said "Moka, there's something I have to tell you."

Those beautiful emerald eyes turned to him "What is it Tsukune?"

"You told me your true nature so it's only fair that I tell you mine." Tsukune couldn't understand the pit growing in his stomach _'Grow a pair Tsukune! I'm a vampire! What would she think about me though…? Could we still be friends? Would she never want to see me again? Would she… try to kill me?' _The last thought made him shudder.

"Oh no Tsukune, you could get in trouble!" For as hard as she tried not to show it, Tsukune could practically feel her excitement. She wanted to know what he was.

"Moka, I'm… I'm a…" Tsukune trailed off_ 'Damn it! Why is this so hard? I have to tell her, I WANT to tell her!'_

"Tsukune…? Is everything alright?" Moka now looked concerned. Tsukune could feel the inquiring worry emanating from her body.

_'It's now or never.'_ thought Tsukune. He took a deep breath and looked Moka hard in the eyes, "Moka, I'm a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

_'I'm a vampire.'_ The words were ringing loudly as Moka tried to grasp what this amazing man had just shared with her.

"You mean… you're like… me?" Moka had never met another vampire other than her family. She was excited, happy and… scared? all at the same time.

Tsukune looked away from her, "Y- Yeah. I am." He returned his gaze to Moka, studying her with a pair of bright, almond eyes. They were normally so innocent and kind, but now there was something completely different. A hard determination lit the brown orbs. "And I've wanted to do something for a while now…"

Before she knew what was happening, Moka suddenly felt strong hands gripping her waist, holding her in place. In less than half a second, Moka was looking up into Tsukune's light brown eyes. It was then that she noticed two small fangs were poking out just below his upper lip _'It's true!' _she thought. Tsukune's grip tightened ever so slightly at her waist. She couldn't help but blush at his touch. "Tsukune…" she said, barely audible. _'Why do I feel like this? I've never felt this way before, but… he does it so easily. Surely I don't have… feelings for him.'_

"Moka…" Tsukune began to lean towards her, "I have to know."

"What do you…" Moka trailed off as Tsukune's wonderful scent filled her nostrils once more. She closed her eyes, wafting in the smell of the vampire before her. _'That smell… oh Tsukune, you smell so good.'_

As if reading her thoughts, Tsukune breathed in her ear, "Moka, you smell so good, I… I can't control myself any longer. Forgive me for this."

"Wha- Ahh!" Moka yelped, and threw her head back, but not in pain. An intense wave of pleasure shot through her entire body, spreading quickly from where Tsukune had sunk his fangs into her neck. _'He… he bit me! But… but it feels so good… why? Is this how Tsukune feels when I do it to him?' _Her thoughts were quickly blown away as another wave of ecstasy raked her from head to toe. He began to drain the blood from her body. Quickly, but gently.

"Tsukune…" Moka had tried to keep herself from moaning, but the pleasure was too great. _'I… Oh… This feels so good, I don't care why… Oh Tsukune…' _

Tsukune drained the blood from her for a little over two minutes before he finally pulled away. He took several steps back "Moka, I'm… I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself." There was a deep red that made its way to his cheeks, "You… your blood tastes really good though." He confessed.

Moka couldn't believe all that was happening. Her knees felt weak and she was breathing hard. _'Did… did that just happen? He just sucked my blood, and… and I let him. Why did it feel so good?' _

"You probably hate me now." Tsukune said with his back facing her. "It's okay, I understand. I'll leave you alone from now on." Tsukune began walking away.

The movement jolted Moka back to her senses _'My first friend at Yokai Academy… and he's like me. He's a vampire.' _She watched him walk a few more steps, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Tsukune!" before she knew it, her face was buried into his back, and her arms wound their way around his waist, pulling him close. "Tsukune… don't leave. I've been alone for as long as I can remember. When I lived in the human world, I didn't have any friends. They all laughed at me and said that monsters weren't real." The tears began to flow from her eyes at a pace she didn't know possible. "The humans were so mean to me Tsukune… I thought it would be better if I had never existed…"

"Moka…" The concern and sadness in his voice was genuine. He cared about her, whether as a friend, or as something more, Moka didn't care.

His voice soothed her, and her crying slowed. Not letting go of Tsukune, Moka continued. "I was so scared coming here, I didn't think I'd meet anybody nice. But then I met you Tsukune, and you said you'd be my friend and… and… you're like me. We're both vampires. Tsukune… I couldn't be happier." Moka squeezed her arms around the vampire's waist tightly, "So you see Tsukune, I don't hate you. Please, don't go…"

"Moka, I… I didn't know you were so lonely." Tsukune sounded hurt, but why, Moka didn't know. "I won't leave. I said I would be you're friend didn't I?"

"Tsukune… Thank you." Moka couldn't help but fall into another fit of tears. By now, Tsukune had turned himself around and wrapped his strong arms around her. Moka gladly welcomed the comfort and cried into his chest for a few minutes longer. Maybe, just maybe, Tsukune was a bit more than just a friend. _'Don't be silly.' _She thought to herself _'You're just not used to having a true friend. That's all he is… right?'_

Moka dismissed the thought as the tears stopped falling from her face. She wiped any evidence of them away and stepped away from Tsukune, who did the same away from her. "Tsukune, you'll always be more special to me than any friend I make here."

"Wh- What do you mean?" Moka had to giggle as the light red that had been present in his cheeks deepened to a dark scarlet color.

Moka swayed nervously, and felt her own cheeks start to heat up. _'Will he laugh?' _She thought. "You… you'll always be my first." Her face was burning as she looked up to see Tsukune was similarly affected.

"Y- Your f- f- first?" Tsukune asked, the red in his face darkened even more.

"Yeah, you're the first person I've ever sucked blood from." Moka said. "Up until now, all I've had was tomato juice and blood transfusion bags, but your blood trumps all the others I've tried! There's no equal!" Moka looked down _'Here it comes…'_

"Well in that case," Tsukune almost sounded relieved, and the red in his face had died down a bit only to return when he said "you're my first too, and I don't know how my blood tastes, but I'm sure it doesn't compare to yours!"

Moka, stared at Tsukune. She expected him to laugh hysterically at her confession, only to find that the same applied to him. Tsukune smiled at her and suddenly, Moka found it hard to keep her balance "Let's go find the dorms." He said offering her a hand "It's getting kind of late." Moka nodded silently, and relished in Tsukune's touch as they walked together to find the dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune walked Moka to her dorm room and they each said their goodbyes. When he left, Moka closed the door, and sat on the edge of the bed. _'What a day…' _she thought, remembering all that had happened. _'Tsukune… a vampire! My first friend is a vampire like me!' _Now saying it in her head, she could barely contain the excitement she felt within her. _'His blood tasted so good… and when he sucked my blood...' _Moka's cheeks started to heat at the mere thought.

The room was simple. Her bed was on the far wall, opposite the door and just below the window that overlooked the Yokai Academy Campus. There was a small, square table in the center and a desk directly to the right of the door from her point of view on the bed. Three walls extended from different points in the room. There was a wall separating the head board of her bed from the kitchen, it was only about four feet high. The other two made up the walls of the bathroom. One extended towards Moka from the right of the desk, and the other from the far right wall going to the left until the two walls met, creating another room. The door was on the wall facing Moka, and a space between it and the half wall created a narrow walkway into the kitchen.

Moka found it difficult to fall asleep that night. Thoughts were racing through her head like rockets. _'Tsukune… he's not like anyone I've ever met. He has the pride of a vampire, but he has a gentle side too.' _Moka decided to stop thinking about Tsukune for the time being and focused on getting some sleep. She could think about him when she next saw him, but until then, the dark, gentle embrace of sleep took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came all too early, and Tsukune just wanted to go back to bed. Despite the screams of protest coming from every cell in his body, Tsukune quickly got up, dressed, and out the door to start the day.

The dorms were a little ways away from the main building. It took a good 15 minutes to walk from one to the other.

"Dude look! It's her."

"Oh man, what I wouldn't give for just one touch of that beautiful hair."

"Being that hot has to be illegal. It has to be!"

Tsukune only needed one guess to find out who the three guys behind him were talking about, and as he turned, sure enough there was Moka. As lovely as always. Tsukune put on a warm smile and waved at her from behind the trio of drooling lunatics. "Moka! Good morning!" he called.

The instant their eyes met, her face brightened like the sun, and in no time, Tsukune was struggling for balance as she hugged him tight. "Good morning Tsukune! I thought I had missed you! I'm glad I was wrong." She smiled up at him, green eyes sparkling.

As they walked away Tsukune could hear the jealousy in the trio's voices.

"Not him again!"

"How does he know her?"

"He's probably super strong, I mean there's no way a girl would fall for those looks!"

Tsukune ignored them as he made his way to the school with Moka clutching his arm. She was just as lovely today as she was the day before. As the pair made their way to the main building, a familiar scent found its way to Tsukune's nose. They hadn't been walking for too long, but Tsukune had to stop.

"Is something the matter Tsukune? If we don't hurry we'll be late." Moka looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry Moka. It's just that I… well I mean… You smell really good today." He finally managed to finish his sentence

Moka cheeks became flushed as she said, "Thank you Tsukune… Would you like to… umm… would you like to suck my blood?"

_'She's offering her blood to me?'_ thought Tsukune, shocked that she would willingly let him suck her blood.

"I mean… its okay with me. Really." The red on her face deepened as she pulled her collar away from her neck.

"Moka…" Tsukune took her by the waist and held her firmly. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear before chomping down onto her neck.

"Oh…" just like the day before, Moka moaned and threw her head skyward in pleasure.

_'She… she enjoys this too?' _Tsukune wondered but his thoughts were quickly washed away as her luscious blood flooded into his mouth. No other thing on this planet could compare to the taste that this beauty had flowing through her veins. Tsukune hungrily lapped at the crimson liquid as the base of his vampiric roots took over his actions.

"Tsukune… we- oh… we're going to be… be late."

At the sound of Moka's breathy voice, he released her from his bite. "Sorry Moka, I guess I got a little carried away." Tsukune felt guilty for being so greedy.

Moka was still a little dazed from Tsukune's feast. "Its okay Tsukune…" she said almost dreamily. Then she added sweetly with a wink "You owe me, see you in class." and walked off to the main building, leaving Tsukune behind.

_'Yeah… I do…' _Tsukune thought watching her walk away.

"Well wasn't that cute? A kiss on the neck? And in public too. You got bigger balls than I gave you credit for Aono."

Tsukune whipped around to see the disgusting orc himself, Saizou Komiya, leaning against a tree some yards away. "What do you want, Saizou?"

"Funny you should ask," Saizou started, leaving the tree. "I was just coming to talk to you about that." The orc made his way over and stood menacingly above Tsukune. He was a mountain of a man who was a good foot taller than the vampire.

"I want you to stay away from Moka. Forever." In a flash, a massive, tan colored fist had replaced Saizou's usual right arm, and it was coming straight for Tsukune.

Tsukune didn't budge. Not even a bit as the huge fist came crashing down onto where he should have been. There was so much force behind Saizou's punch, it created a crater about ten feet in diameter. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of Tsukune anywhere.

A malicious laughter escaped from Saizou's lips, "Served him right! Moka Akashiya is mine!"

A chorus of gasps came from the crowd that had gathered to watch the confrontation. A confused Saizou whipped around only to come face to face with Tsukune Aono. "I wouldn't count on that, orc." Tsukune's voice was dripping with hatred and annoyance. He punched Saizou hard in the gut, sending him flying through multiple trees. "Now Saizou, I want YOU to stay away from Moka, forever." Tsukune turned on his heel and walked towards the academy to finish his school day. The crowd parted as he passed through, leaving a beaten and broken Saizou Komiya to plot his revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day dragged on for Moka. The only upside was that Tsukune was in all of her classes. He was late for homeroom though, but that was better than Saizou, who didn't turn up at all. She shot him a questioning glance as he took his seat. He merely shook his head and gave a look right back that seemed to say 'Don't worry about it.'

The final bell rang, and Moka took Tsukune by the arm. The two of them made their way through the halls and to the path that led to the dorms.

"Hold on Moka," said Tsukune. He took her by the hand and led her down a different path.

"Tsukune where are we-"

"There's a place I want to show you." Tukune said eagerly, cutting her off.

Moka had never been down this way before but she didn't care. She hadn't stopped blushing since Tsukune had taken her hand.

Moka was being pulled along by Tsukune at a relatively quick pace. The path ran through a thick forest, and the amount of sunlight that penetrated the thick layer branches was minimal. They walked for no less than a few minutes when suddenly the trees thinned out. They were standing in a clearing that was much brighter than the path that took them here.

"Here we are." Tsukune had led her to a graveyard. It was mostly surrounded by thick trees and shrubbery, but to one side, a beautiful lake extended far into the distance.

"Tsukune, why did you bring me here?" Moka asked. She loved the clearing and thought it could be a very… romantic location later on. _'Idiot! Stop thinking like that! He's just your friend, and you're just his. Nothing more.'_

"I owe you don't I?" Tsukune said with a smirk.

"I- you-" Moka sputtered, her face burning. _'Why can't I talk?'_

Tsukune laughed at her attempt to word an intelligent sentence. It was a laugh that made Moka's legs turn to jelly.

"It's okay," he said smiling "Take as much as you want." With one hand, he pulled his collar away from his neck, just as Moka had done that morning. He used the other, which was still joined with Moka's to pull her in closer.

"Tsukune…" his scent once again filled her nostrils and an overpowering urge washed over her reason. She pulled her hand away from Tsukune's only to place it with the other on his chest. She could feel his arms around her as his hands found a resting place on the small of her back.

Her lips were centimeters away from his neck when suddenly, a warm, wet rope had wrapped itself around her ankle. "What the-" Moka was then ripped from Tsukune, and sent flying through the air.

She felt wood crack against her back and her vision went out, completely enveloped by darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Tsukune could comprehend what was happening, a searing pain exploded in his face, sending him flying backwards.

SPLOOSH

"AAAHHHH!" The pain was like being strapped to an electric chair while having hot coals poured on you from every angle. His blood felt like magma in his veins as the water swallowed his body whole.

_'Have… to get… get out of… here.' _Tsukune began to frantically paddle his arms and legs, struggling as the pain only grew. He grabbed and grabbed at nothing until he felt a warm rope wrap tightly around his wrist. It lifted him out of the water, of that he was thankful. His gratitude disappeared as he was thrown threw the air, hitting a large gravestone so hard it shattered like glass.

An all too familiar laughter filled his ears, and as the stars cleared from his vision he saw his assailant. Saizou, fully transformed, with his long tongue like another appendage, was a grueling mass of rippling muscle easily over eight feet tall. His whole body was a light tan color that had veins bulging from every muscle.

"Well, well, not so tough now, are we Aono?" the orc taunted, and began another fit of hysterical laughter.

Tsukune pushed himself to his feet only to fall to his knees. _'Damn it! I can barely move… Wait…' _His head whipped in every direction as fear began to claw at his chest. _'Where's Moka?'_ His eyes searched the clearing wildly until they finally rested on the familiar pink hair of the unconscious girl.

With his strength nearly depleted, it was an exceedingly difficult task just to walk over to her. Saizou had thankfully, but mysteriously disappeared. When he finally reached her, he placed her head on his lap. "Moka?" he asked.

Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Tsu… Tsukune?" she asked, still in a daze. She was able to sit up without much trouble. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed by Saizou. He's still here somewhere, so be careful."

"O… Okay." She studied Tsukune and a worried look entered her green eyes. "Tsukune, you're wet."

"Saizou." Tsukune said simply. He couldn't afford being distracted at this point. _'Where'd that bastard go?' _he thought.

"Moka! Look out!" Summoning the last bit of energy he could muster, he grabbed Moka and zipped away with an unimaginable speed as a huge boulder smashed down on where she was just seconds ago.

"You're quite the speedy one Aono, I'll give you that." Came Saizou's voice.

Moka was looking at him in disbelief. "Tsukune… y- you saved me."

Tsukune's vision was blurring. "Don't… mention… it…" he managed to say. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. "Moka…" he raised his arm, trying to find her rosary. With no strength left, he fell forward, darkness and silence enveloping him entirely. The last thing he remembered was a metallic clink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune…?" Moka watched helplessly as Tsukune hit the hard ground unconscious, and motionless. A silver glimmer caught her eye. Clutched in Tsukune's hand, was her rosary. "M- My…"

Before she could finish, a red, demonic aura enveloped her body. Moka's usually pink hair turned into a gleaming silver. Her eyes became as red as the blood in her veins and her pupils became narrower until they were small slits. Everything went black for but an instant as the pink haired Moka fell into a semiconscious slumber, allowing her true vampire self full control over the body they had shared since the rosary first sealed this silver haired Moka away.

"Wha- What's going on? You're different from before." Saizou was both confused and scared at Moka's sudden transformation. She could smell both.

Moka ignored him and looked down at the unconscious Tsukune with a soft expression. _'He was thrown into the water when we were ambushed,' _she recalled.

'_Poor kid. He used up all his energy saving us, knowing he could very well kill himself.'_

"H- Hey! Don't ignore me! I don't care what you are, I'll have lots of fun with your sexy body!' Saizou charged towards Moka at an unbelievably slow pace. Well, compared to her own speed that is.

"You don't get it, do you?" Moka turned to face the orc. He was almost upon her now. He got closer and closer by the second. Once he was within arm's reach, Moka vanished instantly.

"Huh…? Where did she-"

Saizou was cut off as Moka appeared behind him and kicked him in the side of the head with a force that could shatter steel. He was sent crashing through countless trees and then skidding across the surface of the lake. He finally stopped as he slammed into the side of a cliff that was overlooking the lake.

"Know your place." said Moka, coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune?"

The sweet voice that echoed through his head was vaguely familiar, but it seemed colder and stronger than what he remembered.

"Tsukune? Can you hear me?"

Now it was louder, and he could detect the concern that lined every word. He groaned in pain. His whole body felt sore and much heavier than normal.

"Tsukune! Tsukune wake up!"

Tsukune's eyes snapped open. He was lying on his back. His head was propped up on someone's thighs and he could feel gentle fingers running through his hair. Tsukune groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself, your body needs to recover." Ignoring the warning, Tsukune was finally able to push himself to a seated position. Eager to know who it was talking to him he turned himself around.

His breath caught in his chest at the sight that greeted him. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was watching him with obvious concern etched in her mesmerizing crimson eyes. Long silver hair cascaded down her back, flowing in the gentle breeze like a celestial waterfall. Tsukune could feel his cheeks heating up just looking at her. _'Wow… she's even more beautiful than…' _Tsukune's eyes widened as realization struck him like a freight train.

"M- Moka?!" The shock he felt within him was obvious in the sound of his voice.

The silver haired girl in front of him laughed at the dumb look Tsukune knew was plastered on his face. "Surprised?" She asked. Her lips curved into a dazzling smile that melted Tsukune from the inside.

"Don't look so shocked. I told you this would happen if my rosary was removed. Didn't I?" She arched an eyebrow at Tsukune and leaned back, propping herself up with her arms.

The gesture gave Tsukune a much better view of Moka. Her vampire form had slightly bigger breasts than the other Moka. Her skirt was slightly shorter too, which led him to believe that her butt had also grown in the transformation.

"Tsukune? Did you hear me?" Moka asked and stood up.

Tsukune's face was so hot, he was sure it would catch fire. "Uh- ah- um-" _'What the hell is wrong with you? You're a vampire! Show some backbone!'_

"S- Sorry Moka." Tsukune said, getting up from the ground. His body screamed in protest, but Tsukune would not show weakness, especially in front of this Moka. "Here's your rosary."

Moka took the silver cross from Tsukune. "Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the infirmary if you need." She tried her best to mask the concern in her voice, but Tsukune picked it up easily.

"No, no. That won't be necessary." He reassured her. Then he asked, "So this is your true form?"

"Yes. But I'm still tired…" she paused "Thank you… for rescuing me. You risked a lot using up all your energy like that."

"Y- You're welcome." Tsukune said shakily. The water did more damage than he thought. His strength was returning slower than ever.

Then she turned to look Tsukune straight in the eyes. His heart began to beat uncontrollably as her vampiric eyes bored into his very soul "I expect you to keep her safe," she walked up to him, whispering in his ear "Until next time, Tsukune."

She clicked the rosary back into place and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, followed by an unconscious, pink haired Moka falling into Tsukune's arms.

'_I expect you to keep her safe,' _Her words rang through his head a thousand miles a minute. _'Until next time, Tsukune.'_ Tsukune realized then, that he couldn't wait 'until next time'.

He looked down at Moka. _'I'll keep her safe.' _Tsukune thought to himself _'Moka…'_ Which Moka he meant it to, he didn't know. The pink haired girl in his arms was so sweet and innocent. The Moka he just met was so much more different. She was strong, proud, and (although he would never admit it to the 'Outer' Moka) she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

_ 'What am I going to do…?' _Tsukune pushed the thought aside. After all, they were just friends, its not like he has to choose between them… right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I know it wasn't too long of a wait for this chapter, but I had intended to release it much earlier than I did. **

**Anyways, I'm here to clear up some things about this series. I will try to put out new chapters biweekly, possibly shorter. **

**As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated! I want to thank everyone (mostly) for all the positive feedback I've been getting and just so you know I DO plan on finishing this story, no matter how long it takes! **

**Sidenote- The title has nothing to do with Kurumu's 'Destined One' so if you were hoping for that, I'm sorry. I think I've made it fairly obvious on who I will be pairing up in this series.**

**Well that's enough of my ranting. And here is Chapter 4 of Destined. Enjoy!**

"Ahh, your blood is as delicious as always Tsukune!" Moka Akashiya, a beautiful girl with pink hair, emerald eyes and an amazing body looked at Tsukune with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Tsukune smiled back.

"See you in class!" Moka turned and walked away hurriedly so as to hide the slight pink color her pale skin had taken.

Tsukune now stood alone at their usual meeting place, the graveyard. It had been a month and a half since the incident with Saizou, and also since he had seen Moka's true vampire form. He couldn't get her silver hair and crimson eyes out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. When he first came to Yokai Academy, Tsukune didn't think that there was anyone who could match Moka's beauty. He didn't even think that she would be the one to prove him wrong. 'Inner' Moka was beyond beautiful. To go along with her unnatural looks, she had a confidence to match his father's, and a strength that Tsukune hadn't felt in a long time.

Tsukune sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd unleashed his powers. It seemed like it was ages ago, and he was sure it was during one of the many training sessions he had with his father. Tsukune could easily draw on the power from time to time, like on multiple occasions with Saizou, but to feel his very blood run with pure, unrivaled strength was a feeling the vampire felt was long overdo. He wanted to relinquish the limiter he had placed on himself, but would have to wait for the right time.

Tsukune let out another long sigh and pushed the thought to the far reaches of his mind. _'At this school, anything is possible.' _Deciding that he had wasted enough time feeling sorry for himself, Tsukune quickly made his way to school.

At lunch Moka went off to who knows where, so Tsukune decided to walk around the campus for a bit. Densely packed trees were on either side of him as he walked. He didn't know where he was going, but the silence gave him a comforting peace of mind. Almost subconsciously, his vampiric senses picked up the slightest sounds of a voice from up ahead. Soon after, an aura of fear and distress overcame Tsukune's senses and he quickened his pace.

He soon reached a clearing that was very similar to the graveyard he and Moka usually met at. On the far side of the clearing, there was a girl sprawled on the ground next to a tree. She wore the same skirt that Moka wore, but she had on a yellow sweater.

"H- Help me…" she said weakly.

Tsukune rushed over to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

The girl's hair was an electrifying shade of blue and her breasts… _'My god… they're bigger than Inner Moka's' _Tsukune could feel his face turn a bright red as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Oh, thank you." She said and looked up at Tsukune with large, purple eyes. "I'm sorry, I have this condition…" suddenly, she fell into Tsukune. Then, she began to push her breasts into the vampire, moving them around at the same time.

"H- Hey, wh- what are you d- d- doing?" Tsukune asked, embarrassed. He could feel his face heating up to what he thought should be unhealthy temperatures.

"I just get this weird feeling in my breasts sometimes. They get so tight and they feel like they're just going to burst. See?" her movements quickened.

_'This… this feels good.' _Tsukune started to lose control of his breathing. He could feel a sharp pain in the back of his mind as his pride spoke to him _'What the hell are you thinking? You are a mighty vampire! Do not grow soft to every pair of tits your eyes venture to!' _The thought jolted Tsukune. He raised his arms to push her away from him, but gave an inward sigh of relief as her wild movements came to a halt. She began to fall, seeming to faint, but Tsukune reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

"C- Come on." He said. "Let's get you to the nurse's office."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were nearly back to the main building when the blue haired girl nearly fell again. Tsukune caught her just in time, but thought about letting her hit the ground the next time she 'fainted'. _'God, this is getting annoying…'_

"Thank you again, Tsukune. You've been really helpful."

"Oh it's no pro- Wait," Tsukune looked at her confused. "How do you know my name?"

The girls purple eyes became clouded with hurt. "What do you mean? We're in the same class."

Thinking back, she was right. This girl sat next to Moka. "I- sorry. I guess I didn't notice you."

"It's okay! We're friend now! My name's Kurumu Kurono." She said excitedly. The reaction was completely opposite of her facial expression moments ago.

"F- Friends?! Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of your self?" Tsukune was shocked that she could be so friendly when, just minutes before, she was fainting and falling all over the place. _'Was it all just an act?'_

"Ahead of myself? But you've been so nice to me!" Kurumu wrapped her arms around Tsukune and pulled him close. "Tsukune, look into my eyes." She said softly.

_'Her eyes are very pretty.' _He thought. A strange feeling began tugging at his conscious, like something was trying to demolish the control he had over his body. _'She's a succubus!' _Tsukune realized suddenly. He understood now why the girl had played innocent this whole time.

Remaining calm, Tsukune let out a small laugh. "Sorry Kurumu, your magic has no effect on me."

Her eyes were filled with shock, and she took several steps away from the vampire. "Wha- What are you talking about? My charm spell… It didn't work at all."

"If you want to be friends, you're doing a real crappy job at winning me over." Tsukune turned his back and began walking away. He cursed under his breath, _'How could I have been so blind?_ Succubi are known for their ability to win the hearts of men by just a glance. If Tsukune were weak, he might have fallen prey to her alluring powers, but vampires were immune to such tricks.

"Wh- how did you…?" the disbelief in Kurumu's voice was thick. "No man can resist me! Not even monsters! Just what are you?"

Tsukune was now quite annoyed with the blue haired succubus. "Late," he replied dryly, still walking away. "And all thanks to you." The teen said no more as he walked to class, leaving behind a very confused Kurumu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka's emerald eyes fluttered open. Panic suddenly gripped her stomach as she quickly sat up and scanned her surroundings. She wasn't in her dorm, but a large room with clean mahogany floors and white marble walls. Donning the walls were portraits of various people most of whom Moka didn't recognize. There were some that seemed vaguely familiar, but she paid them no more attention.

She was sitting on a large bed with a beautifully carved ebony headboard. The designs almost seemed to be performing an intricate but beautiful dance as they followed the grain of the dark wood. The sheets were a shade of crimson similar to her inner vampire's eyes. She was very confused as to where she was, and a nervous pit nestled itself within her stomach.

The teen decided to get up and look around to try and find out exactly where she was. She swung her legs around the edge of the bed and it was then that she realized she was completely naked. She held back a screech of embarrassment as her cheeks began to turn many shades of red.

Moka gasped as a pair of strong arms wound around her bare waist and pulled her back into the bed. This time however, she felt warm, soft skin being pressed against her own. A familiar scent drifted into her nose and the blush deepened on her face.

"Tsu- Tsukune?" she breathed, suddenly feeling very warm.

There was a hum of conformation from the body behind her, and Moka bit back a squeal of surprise as the hands around her waist began to trace invisible patterns on her flat stomach.

A deep growl of satisfaction came from within Tsukune's chest. Moka nearly fainted as he brought one of his hands up to grasp Moka's right breast. He was strong but gentle in his kneading and squeezing.

Moka couldn't think straight. In fact, the vampiress could barely think at all! Despite all of her efforts, a breathy moan escaped her lips. She arched her back in pleasure as Tsukune kept at his loving attention towards her breasts.

"Tsukune…" Moka's breath was barely audible and soon became sharp gasps and moans of ecstasy whenever Tsukune touched her sensitive skin.

Without warning, the vampiress was rolled onto her back. Moka's breath caught in her throat as Tsukune looked down at her. His eyes were a deep crimson that contained what she knew was an infinite amount of lust and longing. His hair was a beautiful shade of silver, almost white, and it seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. Whatever attractions Moka had for his human form seemed to be just that, attractions. Looking at his awakened true form, she felt her insides begin to melt and her legs turn to jelly. Thankfully they were in a bed, so Moka didn't have to worry about falling to the ground in awe because if she had been standing, she's sure that's what she would do. He was… beautiful

"Moka…" Tsukune spoke for the first time, and the vampiress felt as though her head was in a washing machine. His voice had a beauty that matched his alluring looks. The combination of the two was almost too much for Moka. Her mind stopped working completely and her eyes grew to the size of baseballs as she suddenly felt soft, warm being pressed into her lips.

When she finally realized what was happening, she shuddered and let loose a moan that caused Tsukune to deepen the kiss. Moka was acting on instinct now and pressed her lips more firmly into his, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck and pulling him into her. She gasped in surprise as Tsukune's tongue gently brushed her bottom lip, requesting entrance into her mouth. Giving into the immense sensation, she parted her lips, granting Tsukune the entrance he had wanted. Her entire body trembled as he tilted his head and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Another moan left her as she began copying the vampire's actions. Soon both of their tongues were battling for dominance over one another in what seemed to be and endless endeavor for both participants.

Moka nearly whined as Tsukune broke the kiss and they both began to gasp for air. Feeling a sudden rush of teenage hormones, the pink haired teen pushed a confused vampire onto his back and, straddling his hips, began to plant small, quick kisses all over his chest and neck.

A long sigh made its way past the vampire's lips as he reached up and slowly ran his fingers through her long, pink hair. Her response consisted of moans and breathy sighs as her hormonal instincts took over once again. Reaching down, she grabbed Tsukune's throbbing erection and gave a slight squeeze, smiling as the vampire under her jerked slightly at the act.

A vicious heat made its way to Moka's cheeks as she just then seemed to realize the vulgar act she was committing with a boy she hardly knew. _'Wh- what am I doing?' _Moka's mortification was short lived as Tsukune began to suckle the sensitive flesh that was her nipple. He gently pinched the other as his tongue swirled around and around. All sense of rational thought leaving her body, she tightened her grip on the vampire's hard yet soft erection.

Moka's lower body began to ache and she suddenly found herself guiding his member to her core. Before she could think about putting an end to this madness, she felt strong hands pulling down on her hips and Tsukune was completely sheathed inside of her. Moka gasped as the barrier marking her virginity was broken. Despite the sharp sting of pain inside of her, she slowly began to roll her hips into Tsukune's, allowing him to explore every inch of her most private part with every bit of his.

Tsukune's thrusting became harder and faster, and Moka was forced to grab on to the headboard for support as she quickly felt her body reaching it limit. With a final, deep push of his hips, Moka felt her release like a burning arrow through her entire body, melting her insides and causing her to gasp at the unimaginable pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was breathing hard when her emerald eyes flew open. The tepid rays of the mid-afternoon sunlight should have warmed her pale skin, and it would have except she felt so… hot. A sigh of relief exited the young vampiress as she found herself in her own dorm room.

'_A dream…' _she thought, _'But… but it felt so real.'_ Moka was finally able to slow her breathing and get her racing heart to a manageable pace. Her face however, seemed only to grow increasingly warm as the images of her dream pushed their way to the front of her mind. Shaking her head to clear the images, Moka took a quick glance at the clock and felt her stomach hit the floor. She left the main building at lunch time to take a quick nap. She had been asleep for forty-five minutes, and she was late for math class!

Gathering her belongings as fast as she could, she ran a brush quickly through her hair and ran out the door and towards the school.

The gentle breeze was the only disturbance in the leaves that hung off of the thick branches above her head. Birds were singing sweet songs as they flew through the air so carelessly it seemed. Moka had stopped to catch her breath and found herself lost in thought.

'_The birds… they seem so happy.' _She noticed one of the birds fly to a particularly thick branch where three small hatchlings were chirping hungrily. Where the thoughts were coming from, Moka didn't know but they continued to flow from who knows where. _'What would it be like to have a family…?' _the next thought caught her completely off guard _'Wi- With him…' _

"_Get your head out of the clouds and be on your guard! You're in danger!"_

"What? Who's there?" The voice nearly caused Moka to jump out of her skin.

The answer did not come from the cool, commanding voice that seemed to ring through her mind, but rather a voice above her that was dripping with anger. "Wow, no normal monster would have detected me as easily as you just did. Looks like the rumors are true after all."

Moka yelped in surprise as a blue haired girl with noticeably large breasts landed mere inches away from the vampiress. "I'm Kurumu Kurono, and I'm a Succubus. You ARE a vampire, aren't you?" she asked, almost mocking her.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Moka questioned the girl "Revealing your monster identity is against school rules. What does it matter to you anyways?" Moka had never broken a rule in her life, and she intended on keeping it that way.

"Well aren't you miss goody-two-shoes?" Kurumu said, obviously disgusted. She stepped even closer to Moka. She was shorter than the vampiress and her breasts pushed up against her own. Not seeming to care or give Moka time to respond the succubus leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I just wanted to know if I'd actually get to kill a vampire."

Moka's eyes widened in horror as the yellow sweater Kurumu was wearing shifted and contorted. She then doubled over as if in pain and sprouted two large leathery wings from her back, much like a bat's, and a long purplish black tail that ended in a pointed arrow.

Moka was so scared. She couldn't fight the succubus like this! Not knowing what else to do, she screamed.

"TSUKUNE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running a hand through his shaggy brown hair, Tsukune released a long thoughtful sigh. _'Where are you Moka?' _Tsukune thought as worry began to claw its way through the walls of his stomach. The vampire decided not to dwell on the thought and made his way to gym, his final class of the day. _'She didn't feel well earlier. Maybe she's taking the rest of the day off.'_

He was in the courtyard when he heard it. It was being carried on the wind like a leaf in the autumn breeze. A girl's voice, and one he'd heard every day since he stepped off the bus that brought him to Yokai Academy.

_'Moka! And she's in trouble!' _Tsukune could feel the barrier containing his vampiric power weakening by the second, as he ran to his damsel in distress. _'She's not mine!' _He thought suddenly, confused by the sudden protectiveness that filled his body. _'It doesn't matter. Whoever is hurting Moka is going to pay._'

Tsukune's eyes widened at the scene before him. A terrified Moka was looking around frantically. The vampire assumed she was trying to pinpoint her assailant's location. Just as Tsukune was about to call out, his heart stopped as a familiar voice screamed from somewhere within the trees.

"Time to die! Moka Akashiya!" A blur of yellow, electric blue, and a dark purple was suddenly racing towards his friend.

'_Quick,' _Tsukune noticed as a red, blazing aura began to engulf his body. _'But…'_

Faster than the eye could see, Tsukune raced over to Moka, and was now holding her bridal style many yards away from where a furious succubus slammed into the ground where the teenage girl had just been.

'_Wait, succubus?!' _Tsukune sniffed the air for clarification and sure enough, the sweet odor of a succubus filled his nostrils.

'_Then… is that Ku-'_

"Ts- Tsukune?" a sweet voice brought his thoughts to a halt as he looked down to find wide, emerald pools filled to the brim with shock and astonishment staring back at him.

"Hi Moka." Tsukune said with a warm smile, unable to suppress the heat in his face as he held her.

They held each other's gaze for a few minutes, but to Tsukune it felt like a lifetime.

"Y- You can put me down now. I'll be okay." She said, as a slight pink crept onto her cheeks.

The vampire's face burned even more "O- Oh. Uhh, y- yeah. S- sorry." Tukune struggled with the simple apology and cursed himself. _'Damn it! Why can't I talk around her?' _Tsukune put the girl down and slowly turned to where the volatile succubus was beginning to stand.

"Who… Who the hell saved that bitch?!" Tsukune winced at the angry voice. It was definitely hers.

"Kurumu! Why are you doing this?" Tsukune ushered the pink haired vampiress behind him, ready to fight at a moment's notice to protect her.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu looked shocked, then hurt, then the anger that once fired in her purple eyes was back and it almost seemed to be even more intense. "Why did you save her? What is she to you?"

Tsukune looked back at Moka who seemed to be waiting for his answer as intently as Kurumu was. The vampire turned back to Kurumu, his eyes blazed with so many fierce emotions the teen could barely distinguish one from the other. "She's my best friend. She's precious to me and I would gladly shed my own blood for her safety." He said with confidence. It was true, she meant more to him than anyone ever had before. Moka was his first true friend. _'Friend…'_ Tsukune didn't know why, but the word sounded… empty and incomplete.

A pair of delicate arms donned in the green sleeves of their school uniform slid around the vampire's waist. Surprised, Tsukune tilted his head to find a smiling Moka pressed into his back. Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks as she gripped him tightly. "Tsukune… no one has ever been as kind as you are to me. You're my most precious friend and I'm… I'm so glad I met you."

Momentarily forgetting Kurumu, Tsukune turned to the vampiress and returned her embrace. "I'll protect you Moka." He whispered in her ear.

"No." Moka pulled away from Tsukune. "I couldn't bear to see you hurt. Please remove my rosary."

Tsukune wasn't sure whether to be offended or touched at her request, but he had to admit, the chance to see the 'Inner' Moka again was very tempting. Tsukune sighed in both annoyance and agreement "Okay Moka." He reached for the silver cross and tugged it away from its resting place at her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer the sweet, innocent Moka who had almost so easily been defeated by a mere succubus. Now she was a true vampire, flowing silver hair, blood red eyes, and a monster energy that could melt the skin off bones.

"Hey Tsukune," she said to the boy with a smirk.

Moka had to hold in a laugh as his cheeks became a color similar to the crimson in her eyes. "U- Uh, h- h- hey M- Moka." Tsukune turned away from her, clearly embarrassed. His shaggy brown hair was rustled ever so slightly as a gentle wind picked up. His uniform didn't show it, but she could tell the vampire was well muscled. Moka felt her face heat as images from her outer self's dream flooded into her head.

_'Why is this happening? I don't care about him.' _The vampiress shook her head _'Not now, I have other things to worry about.'_

"So this is your true form, huh?" Kurumu had seemed to finally recover from smashing into the ground and was now hovering in the air, looking at Moka with a killing intent that would make anyone else flinch. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, I'm on a very important mission and failure is not an option!" The succubus's fingernails lengthened into long, sharp claws as she spoke.

"Wait, what mission?" Tsukune questioned before Moka could say anything.

The anger in Kurumu's eyes seemed to die down, but just barely. "The succubi are a race on the brink of extinction. In order to survive, we spend our entire lives looking for a male worthy enough to father our children. To find this male, we bewitch a large amount of men with our charm spell and carefully select one of them to mate with. That male becomes our Destined One, our mate of fate, and together we will slowly rebuild the race of the succubus."

"So that's why you tried to seduce me… but what does any of this have to do with Moka?"

The vampiress remained silent and listened to the exchange between the two. She knew exactly why Kurumu was after her. It was a simple emotion that has deadly consequences when it becomes too great. Jealousy.

The succubus's eyes flared once again "Simple, I was the hottest girl in school! All the guys would drool over me and easily fall prey to my charm spell. Until she came along! Now all of those pigs only think about her. They completely forgot about me, and it isn't fair!" Moka could see small tears forming in Kurumu's eyes. They quickly disappeared as she continued. "But now that she's here… I'll just kill her and everything she cares about!"

The succubus raced towards Moka. Her claws were outstretched and her wings were flapping furiously, picking up speed. "Die Moka!" She screamed only inches away from the vampiress.

When Kurumu slashed however, her claws ran through air. Moka appeared behind the succubus and grabbed her tail.

A startled Kurumu glanced at her "You're fast!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"And you're slow." Moka tightened her grip on the tail and spun in midair, bringing a screaming succubus with her.

When she released the blue haired girl, she was sent flying into the ground so hard, a crater was formed as Kurumu collided with the earth.

"Hmph. Know you-" Moka had to admit, she was shocked when the succubus stood, clearly injured, but still wanting to fight.

"Sh- Shut up!" Kurumu spat venomously. "Like I said, I'm on a very important mission and I can't afford to lose!" She was suddenly flying towards Moka in a blinding rage.

"You're a tough little succubus, I'll give you that." Moka said as she too began to sprint towards her blue haired assailant. "But as I was saying before…" Moka let her vampiric energy surge, engulfing her body in a radiant, pink aura. The sudden discharge of immense power caused the succubus to flinch.

"Know your place!" taking advantage of Kurumu's distraction, Moka brought her right leg up and placed a powerful roundhouse to the side of the succubus's head. She was quickly thrown through the air, and smashed into a thick tree.

The succubus was completely dazed "I- I'm sorry… I won't bother you anymore." the words barely formed as she was clearly dangling on the edge of consciousness.

Moka landed with cat-like grace. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked, causing her silver hair to bend and flow behind her. "I can't guarantee that, so I'll be ripping them off." Her words were cold and she smirked at the confusion on Kurumu's face.

"Your wings and your tail that is." A horrified gasp came from the succubus as she realized this was no idle threat.

Tears fell down Kurumu's cheeks. "P- Please… no. I swear you'll never have to see me again. D- Don't hurt me anymore…"

"You should have thought about that before you attacked me." Moka was yards away from the succubus when there was a blur of green and Tsukune was standing in front of the blue haired girl.

"Tsukune? What are you doing? She tried seduce you and she tried to kill me!" Moka was both confused and annoyed that the vampire would protect this girl after all she did to them.

"I- I know that," he started "but I also know that no one deserves such a punishment. She apologized Moka, she said she'd leave us alone. Can't you leave it at that?" Tsukune had a gentle expression on his face, but Moka was only getting angrier.

"Tsukune move out of my way! She cannot be forgiven!" Even though she was raising her voice, she could feel her mind slowly leaning towards Tsukune's request. The vampiress was jolted from her thoughts as Tsukune let out a long sigh.

"Alright then Moka, how about I make you an offer?" Tsukune's brown eyes were filled with excitement and determination.

"What sort of offer?" Moka arched a questioning eyebrow, excitement boring its way into her stomach.

Tsukune held up two of his fingers. "I will give you two minutes. If you can lay even a finger on me, you can do what you wish with Kurumu."

The succubus behind her gasped and her eyes widened in shock. She covered her mouth with both of her hands and began to sob.

The excitement was spreading like a wildfire within Moka as she realized she had never seen the boy's vampire form. Once again, her cheeks began to heat up with memories of the dream she had earlier that day. _'Damn it! Pull yourself together!'_

"That's a pretty bold offer Tsukune." Moka no longer cared about Kurumu as she was now faced with a challenge that could prove very interesting. _'He's bluffing, he has to be.' _

A slight smirk tugged at the corners of Tsukune's mouth. "Do you accept my offer?" The smirk turned into a full-fledged grin "Or are you maybe scared?" he teased.

Moka's brow furrowed in anger "Me? Scared of you? Please! I'll take your little challenge Tsukune, but don't cry when I beat you into the ground!"

"Haha! Yes! Finally!" Tsukune practically radiated happiness and excitement. "Well Moka, if you'll just give me a moment, your time starts when I say go."

Moka's eyes widened as an overwhelming demonic energy battered her senses with an unrelenting force. She was forced to shield her eyes as a blinding red light enveloped the boy who had seemed so caring and innocent just minutes ago. The earth underneath Tsukune began to crack and split, and trees began to bend away as if trying to escape the onslaught of vampiric power. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the light disappeared and the dark energy was no longer threatening to disintegrate everything around the boy.

Moka lowered her arms and looked nervously at Tsukune. Her heart skipped a beat and it took all her willpower not to gasp at the sight. Looking back at her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The young man's hair had grown in length, but the change was negligible. What was more striking, was the silver hue it had taken. It seemed to glow as the oranges and yellows of the setting sun were being reflected off of it. Piercing ruby eyes were staring at Moka and she would have dropped to her knees right there, but her pride would not allow it. The vampiress could do nothing to stop the wild beating of her heart or the heat that had once again found her cheeks

The succubus behind Tsukune seemed to be studying him just as intently as Moka and suddenly, she wanted to kill the girl all over again. No one deserved to admire Tsukune like that but her! _'Wh- What…?' _The sudden feeling of possessiveness towards the vampire startled her.

Moka, pushed the thoughts aside. She needed to focus on fighting Tsukune. Not really because she wanted to take everything that made Kurumu a succubus, she just wanted to scare the little bitch, but now because she felt the power this boy contained. She had never had the chance to fight someone on this level. And his power seemed… different. It was darker, more refined than the normal vampire's power. She felt this a perfect opportunity to test herself.

"Are you ready, Moka Akashiya?" Moka's heart fluttered yet again at the sound of his voice and the way he said her name…

'_Get yourself together!' _She scolded inwardly. Shaking her head, she finally cleared the thoughts.

"Are YOU ready, Tsukune Aono." The vampiress countered.

A wonderful laughter graced her ears. _'Why is he so happy?' _Moka thought. It was strange, she'd never seen him this excited about anything before except maybe when her outer self offered him her blood.

Looking at her with his sparkling crimson pools, Tsukune's laughter finally died down. A very serious look darkened his features as he took a defensive fighting stance.

With one last smirk gracing his expression he took a deep breath.

"Go!" he yelled.

Moka wasted no time and rushed towards the boy at full speed. "You're all talk Tsukune! You need to know your place!" the vampiress twisted and brought down a slender but devastatingly powerful leg where Tsukune was standing. Or, where he was supposed to be standing. When the dust caused by Moka's leg cleared there was nothing.

The vampiress nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt hot breath at her ear. "You're pretty fast Moka. You nearly got me there."

Growling in frustration Moka threw a hook aimed for Tsukune's face as she whirled around. He dodged it with ease, ducking fast with a stupid grin on his face. Seeing an opportunity, Moka brought her knee up in an attempt to wipe the grin off of him for good. Much to her surprise he quickly sidestepped, as her knee missed its target completely. _'Why can't I hit him?!'_ The silver haired girl screeched in fury and continued her relentless chain of jabbing fists, swinging legs, and bone-crushing knees. All of which failed to even brush against Tsukune.

In a final, desperate attempt to win the challenge, Moka clasped her hands together and brought them down to where Tsukune was moving to avoid her last blow. The grin disappeared from the vampire's face as he saw Moka's hands come crashing down. _'Got you.' _She thought with a smirk. There was an explosion of dust and rock resulting from Moka's fists. She heard Kurumu gasp in horror.

The vampiress's eyes widened in disbelief as two arms wound around her waist and pulled her into a muscular body. An oh so familiar scent made its way into her nostrils, and spread a warmth throughout her entire body. Strangely, all of the anger and frustration she felt moments ago dissolve. "Time's up." A gentle voice whispered softly in her ear.

"You… I couldn't even touch you." Moka breathed. _'How? He- He's even stronger than my sisters…' _Even in her astonishment at Tsukune's speed, she couldn't help the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

Tsukune released the vampiress and she had to suppress a whine of disappointment. _'Stop it! Show some backbone!' _

"No you couldn't, which means I win." A wide grin brightened his features. Moka started to say something, but Tsukune turned his back to her and faced the succubus who had watched the entire thing with wide, admiring eyes. "Kurumu you're free to go. Get to the infirmary. You took quite the beating." Tsukune gave her a kind smile and Moka couldn't help but feel that same burning sensation from earlier.

Fresh tears formed in her purple eyes and she began an obnoxious sobbing. It took every muscle in Moka's body not to keep her word to the succubus as she threw her arms around Tsukune. "Th- Thank you so much Tsukune! I'll change, I p- p- promise!"

Tsukune was finally able to pry the crying succubus off of him and send her on her way. The pair stood in silence. A light breeze drifted through the air, sending chills down Moka's spine. The sun was setting quickly and the sky soon turned from a beautiful combination of strong reds, bold oranges, and vibrant yellows to a calming swirl of navy blue and black. Millions of stars dotted the night sky, giving off a brilliant, yet subtle silver light.

Out of the corner of her eye, Moka noticed that Tsukune was gazing at the stars. He gave a heavy sigh, and he closed his crimson eyes. "This is perfect," he said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Moka said shyly. Her body suddenly felt very warm and she had to fight the powerful urge to hug the vampire who was so beautiful in the starlight. _'Damn it! You don't have feelings for him, your just friends!' _Moka cursed at herself for being so soft, but she couldn't help it. Not when she was around Tsukune. Even though this was only the second time she'd ever seen the boy, she felt as if she were lying to her feelings more and more.

"The atmosphere is perfect, the sky is marvelous, and you…" Tsukune trailed off as he turned his gaze to the vampiress.

The vampiress could feel the heat on her face intensify at Tsukune's last remark. Moka held his gaze for what seemed like forever. His ruby eyes were so mesmerizing. They held a pride and determination that rivaled her own, yet they also held a gentleness and kindness that was very uncommon in vampires. It was this that drew Moka to him, both inner and outer.

Trying ever so hard to keep her cool, Moka arched a brow at the boy. "Me?" she asked with little indication of the immense swirl of new emotions she felt within her stomach.

Tsukune's face turned a deep red, even Moka could see that in the dim light of the stars, and he averted her gaze. "Y- You… used a lot of energy today." Tsukune said shyly.

With one hand, he reached up and loosened his tie. Unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, he pulled the collar away from his neck. "Drink." He said, still refusing to look Moka in the eyes.

She was stunned. Sure the other Moka had sucked his blood countless times since they met, but now he was offering it to HER. The blush that was present on her cheeks deepened as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the boy. "I don't need your blood," she lied. "I'll be fine without it." Another lie.

"Don't be silly Moka." She nearly yelped as he appeared in front of her, his scent threatening to wipe away all rational thought from her mind. "Besides, you missed lunch." Tsukune flashed a wide smile down at Moka.

"You mean the 'other' me." Moka said, avoiding his eyes.

"I know what I said." Tsukune took Moka by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Under normal circumstances, Moka would have drop kicked anyone who dared touch her in such a manner. But these weren't normal circumstances… "Why do I have to differentiate? You're the same person aren't you?"

Moka stared at Tsukune, dumbfounded. He didn't think her outer self a different person from her? Pushing the question aside, she finally gave in to her desires and leaned in the rest of the way to Tsukune's neck. She wrapped her arms around the boy before sinking her fangs gently into his flesh. There was a muffled groan from Tsukune as she began to slowly but surely sip at the luscious scarlet liquid. It was delicious. Moka had been vaguely aware of the flavor when she was sealed away, but it was nothing compared to reality. She had never tasted anything so good in her life. She adjusted her head to allow the blood to flow into her mouth easier. She felt a tug at her hips and she was suddenly pressed flat against Tsukune. Her grip around the boy tightened until she finally withdrew her fangs. Moka licked the wound so as to tempt it to stop bleeding. Tsukune jerked in response and the vampiress couldn't suppress the amused smile that tugged at her lips.

"Tsukune, my rosary?" Moka pulled away from the boy and held her hand out towards the dazed boy.

Tsukune shook his head. "O- Oh uhh… Ye- Yeah I'm s- sorry." The red on his cheeks deepened even more as he handed her the silver charm.

Moka couldn't hold in the laugh as she accepted the rosary. _'He was so confident earlier.' _She thought amused.

Before she could stop herself, she closed the distance between the two and planted a gentle kiss on the vampire's cheek. _'Why did I do that?!' _Moka gave him a slight smile. "See you around, Tsukune." And she clipped the rosary back into place.

Moka was vaguely aware of two strong arms catching her as her outer self fell unconscious, drained from the power of the sealing magic.

'_Tsukune…' _Moka was allowed the one thought before the inviting embrace of darkness enveloped her consciousness.


End file.
